


Why Zoro sleeps all day

by Nichtigkeit_4



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichtigkeit_4/pseuds/Nichtigkeit_4
Summary: Nami's had enough. Zorro is constantly sleeping and snores the whole ship together. But why is he sleeping so late? - [Zorro/Sanji <- Somehow]
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 44





	Why Zoro sleeps all day

**Author's Note:**

> All my stories have been translated from German to English. Since English is not my native language, translation errors may occur. But I hope that they are not too serious. If you notice any, feel free to tell me.
> 
> Have fun!

Bright sunshine tickled the nose of the sleeping swordsman, who had made himself comfortable on the deck of the Thousand Sunny. Yawning, he had to admit to himself that his sleep was over now. It was impossible to sleep peacefully in this blazing heat, directly in the sunlight. So he had to find another place. Preferably a shady one. Exactly! That's what he would do!

Thought, done. So Zorro got up and started stretching. His bones felt heavy and for a moment he thought he had stiffened his neck but with a good crack of his bones it was done. By the fact that he really got up he attracted the attention of some crew members, but that didn't interest him. He much rather grabbed his swords, which as always had been leaning against the wall next to him while he slept, and took a close look over the deck. – Found it.

After a few seconds Zorro headed for Nami's orange plantation, which took up a large area on deck and cast such a nice and large shadow. The trees had grown tall after years of care and already protruded from all sides. Unfortunately Nami did not have the heart to cut them down, she simply loved them too much. But for now, Zorro would take advantage of the fact that these orange trees were growing too wide. He sat down under the shade and placed his swords next to him for the second time that day, but this time he would lie down. Much too long he had held out cross-legged and let himself be sizzled by the blazing sun. It's a good thing he never got a sunburn, that would have been the last thing he needed.

"For God's sake, Zorro! Don't tell me you're going back to sleep? You just got up!" – Nami's voice echoed across the deck screaming, but Zorro wasn't moved a bit. He still lay relaxed in the shade, his arms crossed behind his head and his remaining eye closed.

"Oh, Nami-chan, don't be upset about this airhead. He's just like an old dog. He only gets up to change places", Sanji tried to calm her down in a way that wasn't very charming for Zorro. And even though Sanji had expected to be challenged by Zorro, he had to realize that he would be disappointed. The green-haired man wouldn't even bother to respond to Sanji's comment. He certainly had better things to do now than bickering with the Smutje and probably even fighting in the end. That was really the last thing he wanted now.

"But I am upset. I do not understand how you can sleep all day and then all night as well. The worst thing is that we have to put up with his damn snoring" – Nami didn't yell any more, but you could still hear an annoyed sound. She didn't mind if the swordsman slept all day long, he should do whatever he wanted, just like the others on the ship did. But did he have to snore like a buzz saw? It was like cutting down an entire forest! It drove her crazy.

"Then Chopper should take a look at his sinuses. I bet he can do something about that. But please don't get upset about it. He is not worth it after all, Nami-chan" – Lovely, as the Smutje was, he smiled at his beloved. Zorro could only puff at it. That stupid cook with his stupid lines! If his snoring was annoying, then the Smutje's lard was enough to drive you mad! And if Zorro had his way, he would glue Smutje's mouth shut immediately, just so that he wouldn't bring a single one of those damn words to his lips anymore. Not a word about how much he idolized Nami or even Robin, not a word about how worthless he was and most of all not a word about how much he hated the swordsman.

Zorro caught the cook's gaze. He flashed hostilely and Zorro wondered how eyes can change like that just by looking at another person. He looked at the women with a devoted look while he cursed the swordsman. Unfortunately, Zorro had to admit to himself that he hated the way Sanji looked at him. Those looks haunted him during the day, whether he was asleep or awake. Only at night he could finally escape them. At night, during the time when he was supposed to sleep, he preferred to stay awake. He crept through the ship and enjoyed the silence, the moon that made the sea glitter and the sound of the waves. But what he preferred to do at night was to sit in the cabin and look at him.

At night, when everyone was asleep, even Sanji, he looked at him. At last he could look at him without being barked at or insulted. For a short moment he could imagine that everything was fine. That Sanji was lying next to him, very close, of his own free will. For a moment he could tell himself that he felt the same for Zorro as he felt for him. But he did not.

He hated to look at the cook's face during the day. because all he would see were his evil, glistening eyes. Those eyes that haunted him in his dreams and filled him with hate.

And even though he really loved Sanji's eyes – the way the blue shimmered in the sun and changed depending on the light – he was really happy not to have to see them at night. When Sanji slept with his eyes closed, Zorro finally found peace. During this time he could tell himself anything he wanted, anything he wanted. Whether it was little fantasies with his favorite chef or just feelings he wanted.

The fact that Zorro hadn't gone crazy until now astonished him himself. He managed to find his way back to reality every morning and not to completely escape into his dream world. But for how much longer? They had been separated for two years and nothing had changed. Yet it was the time Zorro had wished for so desperately. He had fought hard, he had trained to have the courage to confess everything to Sanji one day. But that would never be possible. Zorro would never expose himself like this if he knew that Sanji hated him. He would like to do things differently. But everything had remained the same and had taken away the swordsman's last hope for change. If two years of separation couldn't do anything, how could he? So only his imagination was left to him. And even if he wasn't trusted, Zorro had plenty of it.

"What are you looking at?", Sanji yelled at him. He took Zorro out of his thoughts and made him close his eye and turn his head away again. He sighed deeply.

Let them think what they wanted of him. Let them think he was a slowpoke. The night was the only thing he had left. He didn't know how much longer he would last but as long as he got his nightly dose of Sanji everything was okay for now.

"Nothing"

11.03.2014


End file.
